1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic-inorganic composite, to a structural body, and to a method for producing the organic-inorganic composite.
2. Description of the Related Art
Composites previously proposed include a nanocomposite in which silver nanoparticles are uniformly dispersed in an organic polymer having carbonyl groups such as poly(2-ethyl-2oxazoline) (see, for example, PTL 1). This composite has high olefin permeability, shows stable separation performance even under dry operating conditions, and does not show deterioration in separation performance due to reduction of silver ions etc. In addition, composites in which a silver salt such as AgCF3SO3 is dissolved in an organic polymer having carbonyl groups such as polyvinylpyrrolidone (PVP) are being studied (see, for example, NPL 1). In one proposed organic-inorganic composite, a transition metal and an organic polymer having carbonyl groups such as polyoxazoline are uniformly dispersed in an inorganic oxide matrix such as silica gel (see, for example, PTL 2). This organic-inorganic composite is useful for color fillers, and porous silica obtained by firing the composite is very useful for high-efficiency inorganic-supported transition metal catalysts. In another proposed organic-inorganic composite, AgBF4 is added to a hybrid membrane composed of an SiO2 framework and an organic polymer having carbonyl groups such as PVP (see, for example, NPL 2). This organic-inorganic composite has the ability to separate C2H4 and C2H6 from each other.